uma_familia_da_pesadafandomcom-20200213-history
Lista de Griffin e Pewterschmidt antepassados, família Griffin
Os Griffins * Ur-Peter era ancestral da idade da pedra de Peter, que é uma paródia de um homem das cavernas básico .Ele inventou a roda, no entanto, ele não conseguia vendê-lo, por isso ele colocou sua esposa, Ur-Lois, ao lado da roda vestindo apenas um sutiã e calcinha para tentar vender as rodas mais fácil e funcionou. * Moisés Griffin era antigo ancestral judaica de Peter, que é uma paródia de Moisés da Bíblia. Ele dividiu o Mar Vermelho e salvou os judeus. Ele também escreveu os dez mandamentos, incluindo o memorável: "Quando passamos um quadro de avisos, por favor, não ler em voz alta". * Rei Arthur Griffin era antepassado medieval de Peter, que é paródia do rei Arthur. Quando Guinevere se ofereceu para fazer amor com ele se ele poderia puxar Excalibur da pedra, ele perguntou-lhe: "E se eu posso simplesmente movê-lo de uma polegada? Será que você me tocar?" * Ponce de León Griffin era ancestral explorador de Peter, que procurou a fonte da juventude. Uma vez que ele encontrou, ele entrou na água ele, e saiu da água com o corpo de um bebê, mas sua cabeça (a única parte do seu corpo que não tocou na água) ficou totalmente maduro e adulto. Ele reagiu dizendo: "Isso valeu a pena a oito anos e meio passeio de barco." * Nathaniel "Nate" Griffin foi grande, grande, grande, grande avô de Peter e um escravo negro. Ele pertencia à família Pewterschmidt e era seu cavalariço. Enquanto trabalhava como um escravo para a "massa", Nate fez xixi em seu cereal a cada dia e teve relações sexuais com grande ancestral de Lois, Lois Laura Bush Lynne Cheney Pewterschmidt, bem como sua irmã bem. Ele atualmente reside no Céu, onde há "uma falta de cadeiras". Isso pode ter implícito que ele realmente viveu no inferno. * Ulysses S. Griffin foi grande, grande avô de Peter, que é uma paródia de Ulysses S. Grant. Na corte, ele é mostrado batendo Robert E. Lee em uma competição de beber cerveja, terminando assim a Guerra Civil. Eles comprometido que não haveria escravos, mas eles não teriam que ler. * Jabba o Griffin foi grande, grande tio de Peter, e é paródia de Star Wars 'Jabba the Hutt. Ele pronuncia o que soa como "Rahsa Naba Doe-ah Gola Wookiee bico do peito Pinchy!" Ele é sem dúvida o mais gordo membro da família Griffin, e tem uma semelhança com o desossada Peter em Family Guy visualizador de correio. * Angus Griffin foi um dos antepassados de Peter. Ele ajudou a inventar golfe, concordando com um grupo de outros escoceses que eles não iriam permitir que os judeus ou os negros a jogar o jogo. Ele tem a mesma aparência que Mickey McFinnigan, verdadeiro pai de Peter. * Ella Fitzgerald Griffin é grande tia de Peter, que é uma paródia de Ella Fitzgerald. O corte mostra a ela que executa em um clube de jazz no piano acompanhado por uma jovem, avistado Ray Charles. Quando ela sustenta uma nota elevada durante um solo de fezes, a taça de champanhe no piano quebra, enviando cacos de vidro nos olhos de Ray Charles e causando sua cegueira. * Huck Griffin foi ótimo avô de Peter. Ele viajou com um amigo chamado "N-Word Jim", uma vez que ficou chateado com Huck, quando ele chamou Jim uma determinada palavra que ele acreditava ser o nome de Jim. É, obviamente, uma referência à obra-prima de Mark Twain "As Aventuras de Huckleberry Finn". * Juarez Griffin diminuto grande avô de Peter, que supostamente ganhou uma briga de galos, começando a série de vitórias Griffin. Também é possível que isso pode de criado o antigo feudo entre Peter e Ernie A Galinha gigante. * Osias Griffin também foi grande avô de Peter. Ele era o dono da oitava telefone já feito. Seu número de telefone era 3. Aparentemente, isso não foi fácil o suficiente, porque, pelo menos, uma vez que recebeu uma chamada para 7. * Peter Hitler era tio-avô de Peter e irmão de Adolf '''Hitler. Ele sempre foi chato de Adolf e interrompeu-o durante a sua "coisa nazista". Ele ajudou a Adolf obter grande feedback de um comício, mas esta foi também a irritação de Adolf. Também foi revelado que ele atirou Hitler e Eva Braun, enquanto brincando com uma arma, e, não querendo ser pego, fez com que pareça um suicídio. * '''Josias Griffin foi Vovô de Peter, que ajudou a erros de design do coelho. Ele queria nomear o caráter "Ephraim o Coelho Retarded", mas ninguém concordou com esse nome. * Thaddeus Griffin é irmão do mal de Peter. Ele aparece quando a mãe de Peter deixa o marido,declarando este novo evento irá certamente afectar a sua herança. Como ele não foi mostrado em um fraque, ele é definitivamente verdadeiro, sua aparência é baseado fora o vilão Snidley Whiplash dos segmentos Dudley Do mesmo no show de Rocky e Bullwinkle. * Kathy Griffin é famoso primo de Peter. Sua interminável conversa levou a família para tentar sedá-la com drogas, embora sua tentativa fracassou quando Chris bebeu do copo destinado a Kathy. Esta é obviamente uma relacionar com o comediante real, Kathy Griffin. * Rufus Griffin era primo distante de Peter, um ator negro que atuou em filmes blaxploitation como "Caddyblack", "Blackdraft", "Black Kramer contra Kramer" e "Black to the Future". * Peter o porco é o primo de Peter (por causa de seu sobrenome ser Pig, ele não pode ter nenhuma relação com Peter), que é uma paródia dos três porquinhos. Ele foi mostrado a tentar obter o lobo mau para parar de soprar em sua casa. * Thomas Griffin era parente distante de Peter. Ele era um grande filósofo. Quando sua esposa, SraThomas '''Griffin, pediu-lhe para encontrar um emprego, ele respondeu com a pergunta: "Por quê?" * '''Stewie Cruise é primo de Stewie (devido à falta de "Griffin" em seu nome, ele pode não ter nenhuma relação com Peter), que é uma paródia de Tom Cruise. Ele aparece no programa da Oprah, anunciando repetidamente que ele está apaixonado por Katie Holmes, e que ele não é gay. * Quark Griffin é sobrinho de Peter. Acredita-se ser um Ferengi, ou seja, a família Griffin teve algumas relações com espécies interestelares. * Willie "Black-Eye" Griffin é um dos parentes mencionados no Untitled Griffin Family History. Ele era um ator de cinema mudo com uma voz estranha que soa como comediante Bobcat Goldwaith, que sempre tem um olho roxo no final de cada esboço. Mais tarde em sua série, é revelado que Black Eye soa apenas como Bobcat. Ele morreu quando ele foi esfaqueado em um jogo de cartas. * Peter Griffin Jr. é filho falecido de Peter e Lois. Em The Juice está ''fraco, foi mostrado em um gag cortar que a última vez que ele foi deixado com as crianças, ele acidentalmente matou agitando-o muito (pensando que iria parar de fazer chorar, o que, de certa forma, trabalhou ) * '''Griffin Peterson' foi Peter em uma vida passada. Ele fundou Quahog após ser exilado para a América pelo rei Stewart. Ele foi contratado para Lady Redbush e, eventualmente, se casou com ela. A morte resultante do monarca é por isso que o dinamarquês construir pequenas mesas. Os Pewterschmidts * Silas Pewterschmidt era um antepassado da família Pewterschmidt. Ele tem uma estranha semelhança com Carter. Ele foi um dos primeiros a colonizar a América. Ele trocou com os nativos americanos, segurando uma faca na garganta de um bebê, presumivelmente, poupando a sua vida em troca de Throat; uma palavra indiana para o milho. ** Lois Laura Bush Lynne Cheney Pewterschmidt é filha de Silas Pewterschmidt. Ela começou uma família inter-racial em segredo com Nate Griffin. Sua família de volta, em seguida, parece exatamente o mesmo que o presente dia família, além de lhes ser negro. Ela tem uma estranha semelhança com Lois Griffin. *** Lillian Marie "Lil" Pewterschmidt foi aposentado grande tia de Lois. **** Avó Hebrewberg é a mãe de Barbara Pewterschmidt, mãe-de-lei de Carter Pewterschmidt, avó de Lois Griffin, Carol Pewterschmidt, e Patrick Pewterschmidt. Ela era uma sobrevivente do Holocausto e seu nome era originalmente Hebrewbergmoneygrubber mas ela teve que mudá-la quando ela veio para a América. ***** Tia Clara foi mencionado como tia falecida Lois 'on Facebook em "E eu sou Joyce Kinney". Category:Family